The AR 15 and similar type rifles have become the top rifle being made and sold currently in the United States. So much so that many other firearms utilize the same or very similar operating mechanisms, such as sharing hammer and trigger assemblies. To increase safety in such firearms, it could be considered prudent to incorporate a specialized safety device.
Firearm safety devices are intended to eliminate or minimize the risks of death, injury, or damage caused by the improper possession, storage, or handling of firearms. One way to practice firearm safety is to employ gun locks. Typical gun locks, however, are cumbersome and make accessing the firearm quickly difficulty. Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm safety device that prevents the firearm from being discharged but can readily be removed by a user with specific knowledge of internal firearm mechanics to insure that less knowledgeable users cannot operate or discharge the firearm.